thelandfandomcom-20200213-history
Hermione Middsclan
Human female, born LY 864, in Ristar. Daughter of Livinia and Barnaby; wife of Conrad; mother of Merdock. Chief Councillor of Ristar (905-?) Hermione is the granddaughter of Captain Midd, the leader of the expedition that discovered Midds Land and founded Ristar in 850. Among the colonists Midd brought to Ristar were his wife, Heather, and their son, Barnaby (b. 835). Ten years after the village was founded, Barnaby married one of the other colonists, Livinia (b. 836). Four years later, they had a daughter named Hermione. Hermione has always loved many aspects of life, and could never settle on any one career. Hence she became something of a jack of all trades. Over the years she's been a dancer, sculptor, cook, sailor, farmer, vintner, accountant, kilner, plumber, apothecary, and various other odd jobs. Beginning in 898, she served as first mate of a merchant ship call the Urzai, a position she held for five years. It was during that time that she met a fellow sailor named Conrad. The two of them soon fell in love, and married in early 899. Later that year, they had a son, whom they named Merdock. In 903, the Urzai joined the newly formed Navy, and fought in the Coming of the Order. (During that time, Merdock was looked after by his grandparents, Barnaby and Livinia.) The ship was sunk during the Battle of East Ocean, with Hermione and Conrad being the only survivors. Hermione subsequently retired from sailing, to raise Merdock. Meanwhile, Conrad remained with the Navy, and in 905 he became captain of the Zutara. In 904, when the surname law was passed, Hermione's clan chose the name "Middsclan," in honor of the founder of their village. Also in 904, Hermione ran for, and won the position of Chief Councillor of Ristar, a position which she assumed the following year. She was reelected in 907, and again in 910. In 912, the Zutara was sunk during the Chaos War; all hands were lost, including Conrad. In spite of always having had trouble making up her mind about some things, such as jobs, Hermione is well known for having strong opinions about some things, such as the importance of family. She was also strongly in favor of The Order's cause of uniting the world, during the Coming, a cause for which she has continued to fight in the years since then. In particular, she was a vocal supporter of Demos Royal during the Chaos War, believing (rightly so, as it turned out) that if he lost, the world would once again be divided. However, after the new king, Quinn Darkstrider, officially sanctioned the Secession Referendum of 913, she realized that she had no choice but to accept the loss of a few villages (for the only other option would have been for Ristar to secede from the Second Order, which would have defeated her preference for unity). That year, she once again won reelection. See also *List of ships Category:People